The List
The List is the 87th episode of 6teen and the seventh episode of the fourth and final season. It aired on Teletoon on November 12, 2009 and on Cartoon Network on May 17, 2010. Plot Jude tries to count the beans in a jar in order to win free coffee for a year. As he notices a zit forming, he correctly guesses "15,836," prompting him to claim that he has a lucky zit. He then delivers coffee to the girls, but Caitlin points out that he has a "lip thingy on his chin." Jude claims it is a lucky zit and asks the girls if they want to rub it, much to their disgust. Jonesy arrives wearing a bat costume and announces his new job at a photocopy shop called "Copy Bats" since the name "Copy Cats" was already taken. Nikki bets him five dollars that he will get fired for photocopying his rear end, but Jonesy already did it but still was not fired. He then pulls out the picture and gives it to Nikki while Wyatt arrives, sulking because his previous date did not go well. After the girls and Jonesy leave, Wyatt slams his head on the table. Later, Jude continuously flips a coin and it lands on heads every time while Wyatt keeps his head flat on the table. Jude points out how badly Wyatt needs a girlfriend, but Wyatt claims to be giving up on girls since he will grow up without one. He then repeatedly slams his head on the table while asking why he is single, so Jonesy offers him his "list," a record of every girl he has encountered. Just as Jonesy offers Wyatt the list, an angry Nikki snatches it and confronts Jonesy for keeping it without telling her. Since Jonesy does not even know how many months he and Nikki have been dating, she leaves in anger and tosses the list behind her back. Jude, however, was able to save it before it hit the ground, making him think it is because of his zit. At The Khaki Barn, Nikki once again criticizes Jonesy for having the list and judging the girls simply based on their looks. She looks at her record on the list and is shocked and appalled at what she reads. Jonesy insists that it was not up to date, so Nikki asks him what he thinks about her now, only for him to vaguely claim that she is "good" and nothing else. Jonesy claims he does not know how he feels, prompting Nikki to walk away in anger. At Burger McFlipster's, Wayne notices that Jonesy offered Wyatt the list because The Clones told the workers at Taj Mahome Video. Wyatt insists that it is not a big deal, but Wayne takes the list seriously because it, to him, unlocks the final piece of the puzzle to women. As the burgers start to catch fire, Wayne talks about how seriously he takes the list, only to be stopped when the fire bell rings and the sprinklers activate. The girls talk about Jonesy's list at The Penalty Box. While Jen does not consider it a big deal, Nikki talks about her going on break with him until he can make up his mind about how he feels. Back at Burger McFlipster's, Jude asks Wyatt if his zit is growing, but Wyatt notes that a zit cannot be lucky. Jude, however, insists that the zit is truly lucky, and then orders fries with extra grease, hoping it will make the zit grow. The girls go to Albatross & Finch, where Caitlin tells Nikki to try on a pink top with a blue mini-skirt and high heels. Nikki tries to walk in her new outfit, only to fall over and lose one of her shoes. Elsewhere, Jonesy advertises going to the Copy Bats to make copies, but he notices Wayne following him around endlessly. Wayne wants his list, so he hands something over, which is the photocopy of his rear end instead. Jonesy tells Wayne he will never get the list, prompting him to challenge him. Wayne stops to stare at the picture of Jonesy's rear, only for him to snatch it back. Back at Albatross & Finch, Caitlin assures Nikki that her new outfit will bring Jonesy to his knees. Caitlin then purchases a top for herself, but then notices her credit card is missing. She calls the company to find out about where the card was last used, which was the Bargain Fashion Hut. Since she never goes there, she concludes that someone stole her card. Jude finds out about a drawing for a longboard, so he fills out a ballot and rubs it on his zit for luck. Meanwhile, Jen helps Caitlin hunt her credit card down while Jonesy tries to think of what to say about Nikki. He then realizes that Nikki might be "the one," but starts to worry if Nikki will return the feelings. Jen and Caitlin start to collect information about the thief who stole Caitlin's credit card. Using the information gathered, Jen draws what the thief might look like, which turns out to be a crudely drawn picture that disgusts Caitlin. At Wonder Taco, Jude asks Julie how he can make his zit bigger, only for her to walk away in anger. By the fountain, Wayne gives a speech to a crowd of single teenage boys about the list, prompting them to cheer when they hear it could mean the end of their loneliness. At The Big Squeeze, Jude announces that there is a raffle for a longboard, and then eats a chocolate-covered pizza to enlarge his zit so he will become more lucky. Caitlin receives a call from her credit card company that her card is now being used at a variety of stores, prompting Jen and Caitlin to leave and hunt the thief down. Wyatt warns Jude that anything could pop his zit, forcing him to think of a way to safeguard his zit. Jonesy realizes that his list is in danger of being stolen by Wayne and the crowd of single guys, which soon become his army. He puts Jude in charge of hiding the list while Nikki arrives wearing the outfit she bought at Albatross & Finch. Just as Nikki tells Jonesy they are on break, Wayne and his army arrive to steal the list. Jonesy and Jude run off for different reasons while Nikki asks Wyatt where the list is. Wyatt claims that it was planned to be in the air vents, but Nikki cuts him off before he could finish answering. Jen and Caitlin gather even more information and become confident that the thief is a male. They then learn that he will be getting something to eat, leading them to think he is at the food court. Up in the air vents, Nikki searches for Jonesy's list and plans on crushing it, but soon becomes scared when she sees a mousetrap and think mice are lurking around. As she frantically crawls away, she crash lands in one of the washrooms where Julie is. Nikki goes on about how much she wants to know what Jonesy feels, so Julie tells her that he thinks she is the one. Wayne and his army try to recruit Darth, so he gives Wayne a piece of technology which will track down the list. Meanwhile, Jude gets a cone to help protect his zit, which also, as he claims, gives him bionic hearing. He hears a coin drop, so he leaves to hunt it down. Back at the food court, Jen and Caitlin catch the guilty party paying for fries using Caitlin's credit card. The waitress asks what the C in C. Cooke stands for, so Caitlin reveals that it is her credit card. The waitress calls mall security while Caitlin and the thief start to hook up. Jen reminds Caitlin that he is the one who stole her credit card, so Caitlin allows Ron the Rent-a-Cop to take him away. Walking past a hardware store, Jude finds the coin that was dropped. A gigantic hammer just behind him falls down, which convinces Jude that his zit is lucky. He then goes to a spa and asks for something to make his zit grow and prevent it from bursting. He gets a call from Jonesy asking for the list while he is being chased by the army of single guys. The army charges toward Jonesy, so he jumps off the wall. Since he is still wearing his bat costume, he glides over the fountain, only to crash into a tree nearby. Jude hands him the list, which ends up being tossed into the fountain so Wayne will never retrieve it. The army backs away from a heartbroken Wayne, who is now in tears since he will never know what was on the list. Jonesy and Jude meet with Wyatt in one of the washrooms to back up the copy of the list from a laptop to another PDA. The girls catch them in the act, but Jen and Caitlin retreat due to the rancid smell. Wyatt reads off Nikki's entry in the list, which was changed to "She is the one." Nikki admits that she feels the same way, so they have a romantic moment after Jude and Wyatt leave. Jonesy compliments Nikki's skirt, but becomes curious when she admits that all the guys love the skirt as well. At the North Shore, the drawing for the longboard begins. The gang wishes Jude luck, but he does not win. The winner, Shay Walker, accidentally pops Jude's zit, spreading the zit fluid everywhere. Quotes *'Nikki:' "Are you really gonna make one of us ask?" Jonesy: "I got a new job at the photocopy shop. It's called 'Copy Bats.'" Jen: "Shouldn't that be 'Copy Cats?'" Jonesy: "That's what I said to the boss. He said that name was already taken." *'Wyatt:' "Why am I single?" (smacks head on table) "Why? Why? Why?" *'Nikki:' "What's that?" Jonesy: "It's my list." (Jude and Wyatt gasp) Jen: "The list?" Jude: "I've never been so close." (approaches the list but is stopped by Jonesy) Jonesy: "A meticulous record of every girl I've ever... encountered. Notes, phone numbers, assessments, play by plays, it's all in here." Nikki: "Uh, no. Hang on a second!" Jonesy: "If this can help you get back in the game and avoid being eaten by cats, I want you to take it." Nikki: (snatches the list) "I cannot believe that A) you have a list, and B) you've been carrying it around with you the whole time we've been dating!" *'Nikki:' "A while?! No no no. In months, Jonesy. How many months have we been together." (Jen tries to help but is stopped by Nikki) "No helping! Well, how many months?" Jonesy: "Sev-eral." Caitlin: "Ooh!" Nikki: "Give me a number!" Jonesy: "Oh Nikki! What's a number anyway?" Wyatt: "A mathematical representation of value." Jonesy: "And that is why you're single." Nikki: "You know what?! You should hang on to your list! Who knows when you might need it again?!" *'Nikki:' "Am I on the list?!" (Jonesy tries to stop her but fails) "Nikki: no skirts, smells good unless nervous, with all those piercings, it's like kissing a tacklebox?!" Jonesy: "The list is out of date! That's from before we were really a couple!" Nikki: "So what would you say if you wrote it now, huh? How would you sum me up?!" Jonesy: "Um, Nikki is... uh... good?" Nikki: "That's how you feel about me? I'm, uh, good?! That's it?!" Jonesy: "I, uh, I don't know how I feel!" Nikki: "Talking stops now!" Jonesy: "Nikki wait!" *'Jonesy:' "You deserve to have this." Wayne: "Thank you, Jonesy. Thank you." (opens up what he thought would be the list) Jonesy: "It's a photocopy of my bum." Wayne: "For the last time, give me. That. List!" Jonesy: "You'll never get your hands on it!" Wayne: "We'll see about that!" (stops to stare at Jonesy's copy of his rear but Jonesy snatches it back) *'Caitlin:' "My credit card is gone!" Jen: "Where'd you use it last?" Caitlin: "I don't know. I'll call and find out. Hi, this is Caitlin Cooke. Can you tell me the last place I used my credit card? Today? Bargain Fashion Hut? But their smallest size is an eight!" (hangs up) "Someone stole my credit card!" (cries and runs away) *'Wyatt:' "Careful. That zit gets much bigger, any little thing could pop it." Jude: "Dude, you think? I gotta protect the luckster at all costs!" *''(crowd runs toward Jonesy)'' Jonesy: "Gotta go!" Jude: "Don't hurt my zit!" Nikki: "I'm so mad at him right now! I wish I could just smash that stupid PDA! Hey, do you know where it is?" Wyatt: "Jude said he was going to hide it in the air vents." Nikki: "Air vents. Got it!" Wyatt: "But now he's going to put it somewhere else!" (Nikki does not pay attention to this) *'Nikki:' "When I find his PDA, I'm gonna crush it in my hand! Is that a mousetrap? What's that doing up here? Oh no! Mice!" (falls out into the washrooms) *'Jen:' "Caitlin, this guy stole from you. He went on a shopping spree that should've been yours, and now he wants you to pay for it!" Caitlin: "You're right! Book him, Ron! Sorry, hotstuff. Maybe there's something between us and maybe there isn't, but I'm still sending you over. If you can't do the time, you don't do the crime." Jen: "This was so much fun!" *'Wayne:' "This isn't over! We'll never stop until we get that list!" Jonesy: "I could never let that happen, Wayne, so you leave me no choice!" (throws the list into the fountain) Wayne: "No! Why would you do that?!" (begins crying) *'Wyatt:' (reading Nikki's profile on the list) "'Nikki: She's the one.' Whoa!" Jonesy: "So?" Nikki: "So, I feel the same way." Trivia *There are several similarities to The Lord of the Rings. **Several forces vie for possession of a certain object (here, the PDA; in LOtR, the ring). **The protagonists play keep-away from their opponents. **The object is thrown into something that destroys it (here, the mall fountain; in LOtR, a volcano). *Jonesy's Job: employee at CopyBats Reason for firing: Unknown. *This is the second time Jude competes in a contest where the grand prize is a year of free coffee. The first time was in Smarten Up. *The game Zit Defence is partially based on the "lucky zit" subplot of this episode. *There are 15,846 beans in the jar. *Caitlin refers to Jude's zit as a "lip thingy on your chin". This is a callback to The One with the Cold Sore, where that was how she entitled her cold sore (which Jude characterized as a lip zit). *Wyatt mentions that he was driving his date home. This means that at some point between A Ding from Down Under and this episode, he must have gotten his drivers license, as in the former episode he had to bike to and from the mall. *Wayne mentions that "like the kids who escaped Warlock Mountain, I possess extrasensory perception". Warlock Mountain is obviously a parody of Witch Mountain, and Wayne is referencing the movie Escape to Witch Mountain. Gallery The List.png|Jonesy holding the list. Wayne at the grill.jpg|Wayne at Burger McFlipseter's. Wayne and His Army.png|Wayne and his army. Nikki In the Vents.png|Nikki hunting down the list. Caitlin and Jen in disguise.jpg|Caitlin and Jen in disguises. The Thief.png|Caitlin and Jen catch the thief. Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Videos